Forum:Projetos de tradução
Estive pensando em organizar projetos de tradução, juntando três ou mais pessoas desta wiki para traduzir artigos da Wookieepedia sobre determinado assunto, para acelerar o processo de tradução. Por exemplo: Projeto Trandoshano (abreviando PrTr). No PrTr, os participantes passariam a traduzir semanalmente (na quantidade que desejar) todos os artigos relacionados aos Trandoshanos, como personagens, planetas, armas, naves, cultura e etc. Sendo que nos artigos maiores, poderiam trabalhar dois ou mais tradutores ou, caso alguém queira traduzir sozinho, é só avisar. Não sei se já houve algum projeto desse tipo por aqui, mas é uma boa iniciativa para chegar ao artigo 3,000 (já que sem projetos estamos avançando com rapidez), estes projetos também contribuiriam para a criação/melhoramento de artigos de grande importância, como Léia Organa, Lando Calrissian e outros. Adley! (comlink) *Sabe que não é má ideia? Eu só acho que talvez não tenhamos gente o suficiente para isso... De qualquer maneira, vale a pena tentar. Acho que, como estamos ainda no começo, talvez nós devessemos dividir os projetos nas eras, tipo Projeto Nova Ordem Jedi, ou em séries grandes como Projeto Legacy of the Force. Boa idéia, Adley. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 19h40min de 26 de Março de 2011 (UTC Obrigado. É verdade o que você disse, teríamos que escolher com cuidado o assunto com cuidado, projetos muito grandes acabariam levando muitos meses ou até anos para completar por causa da pouca quantidade de tradutores. Podemos começar pelas eras mesmo, gostaria de escolher? Por que por mim tanto faz. Adley! (comlink) *Então, começando! Vou mandar uma mensagem para os outros editores para avisar. Bom, eu já estava entrando nesse assunto de qualquer maneira, então eu fico com a Era da Nova Ordem Jedi. Vou criar a página daqui a pouco. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 15h35min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Ok, obrigado pela força. Então é isso ai, por hoje vamos esperar mais participantes e deixar para começar o projeto quando já estiver tudo definido. Seria legal os usuários participantes terem uma userbox: ''Este usuário faz parte do Projeto Nova Ordem Jedi. Adley! (comlink) *Bom pessoal, acho a ideia genial! Porque as vezes nos sentimos um tanto confusos diante de tantas páginas que requerem nossa ajuda, não é? Vai ser muito bom ter um plano de metas. Uma sugestão que daria a vocês seria sempre ter, basicamente, duas metas a se cumprir: um projeto único, porém grande - como é o caso de artigos de personagens importantes, como já citaram - e um projeto de múltiplas pequenas páginas - como a série The Clone Wars e seus episódios por exemplo. Parabéns pela iniciativa e podem contar comigo! Arth sidious 18h58min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :*A userbox do NJO foi criada ( ). Também criei a página, estou terminando. Podemos usá-la como apoio para os outros projetos. Adley, você vai ficar com que era? E Arth, você vai criar um também, ou vai ficar em um? Quando a minha página ficar pronta, é só dizer que pode e eu começo o projeto pra valer. Uma página definindo o que são os projetos também é uma boa, para os novos usuários. Uma subdivisão do foco principal também é uma boa, Arth. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 20h52min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) ::*Hehe, acabei de notar que deveria ser NOJ, estou tão acostumada com New Jedi Order, especialmente agora que estou lendo os livros... Mas não tem problema. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h22min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) *Boa ideia! Eu estava traduzindo as páginas relacionadas ao Templo Jedi, como Novo Templo Jedi, Arquivos Jedi. Gostaria de participar, porém não agora, mas se tiver algum "grupo" para traduzir as páginas que estava traduzindo seria bom. Thales César (discussão) 21h57min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :*Esse é justamente o objetivo dos projetos, juntar os editores com um só foco. O Novo Templo Jedi é assunto do PrNOJ, por exemplo. A página está pronta, pra quem quiser dar uma olhada. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 22h06min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) **Legal! Então vamos aguardar mais editores. Mas, no meu caso, qual seria o Projeto? "Templo Jedi"? Thales César (discussão) 22h11min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) ::*Os projetos abrangem coisas maiores do que um ou dois artigos. São vários. Se decidirmos mesmo em eras, o Templo estaria em ascenção do império. O Novo Templo é no PrNOJ e no do Legado. Sacou? Você poderia focar no Templo como parte do projeto. Devo iniciar o PrNOJ? A página está pronta, e a estrutura também. É só falar que eu começo. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 22h55min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) ***Tá ótimo então. Já seria bom começar já para atrair mais colaboradores. Eu não terei tempo de traduzir todos os artigos de uma era, mas ajudarei no que puder. Já vi a página quando você disse que estava pronta e colocarei meu nome lá. Contudo, eu gostaria de ajudar mais na era da Ascenção do Império mas como ainda existem poucos editores, ajudarei vocês com o PrNOJ. Thales César (discussão) 23h53min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Eu gostaria de participar do PrNJO, já que quanto mais pessoas melhor, pois mais rápido o projeto seguiria em frente. Lele, começe quando quiser, eu começarei pelos anos da era e alguns conflitos das três guerras citadas na página do projeto. Coloquei meu nome lá apenas como 'Tradutor', sou péssimo com predefinições e aquelas caixas de texto, mas farei o possível para criar artigos de acordo com o que for pedido. Adley! (comlink) :*Tá bom então, começando! Thales, você pode criar o PrAI (ou seria ADI?) quando quiser, mas vai ser bom ter você com a gente por um tempo. E Adley, sem problemas, os tradutores são os que fazem o maior trabalho ;) 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 15h41min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC) *Ok, eu criarei a página do PrAI e farei uma introdução, mas não iniciarei este projeto por enquanto, pois vou ajudar vocês como o PrNOJ. Já vou deixar a página do PrAI pronta para estimular novos editores para os projetos de tradução. Thales César (discussão) 16h52min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :*Beleza então. Coloquei aqui em baixo os projetos criados, vou colocar um pequeno aviso na página principal, no "Você sabia", sobre isso, pros novos editores ficarem sabendo. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 19h58min de 29 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Projetos criados *'Projeto Nova Ordem Jedi' *'Projeto Ascensão do Império'''